


Tree

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Tree, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Mick offers to get you a different tree.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet for the Winter Bingo thingy

Mick sat there quietly taking gulps from his beer as you complained about the tree you got from a Christmas tree vendor. “They switched the trees they had to of, the one I picked out didn’t have so many missing branches.”

Mick put down the empty bottle and looked hard at the tree before speaking, “I’ll take it back and get you a proper one.”

For a moment an image of Mick burning down the vendor’s stock of trees flashed through your mind, “No!” You turned the tree around and placed it in a corner, “This tree is perfect!”

“It’s not a problem, babe.” Mick stood up and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair, “Got to get more beer anyhow.” He leaned in and kissed your cheek before grabbing the tree you were complaining about...


End file.
